piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1981 Richmond 400
The 1981 Richmond 400 is one of the most historic races of all time with two nicknames, "A Bad Day for Sammy Smelter" and "Sammy Smelter's Terrible Poop", because on lap 24 of the race Sammy Smelter suddenly had to leave the race to go to the bathroom and had a massive diarrhea and pooped all over the toilet and caused other cars to run away from the bathroom. Sammy was there for about 25 minutes and by that time he was done he returned to the race but on lap 27 he had to go AGAIN and destroyed another of the five bathroom stalls in the Richmond Speedway men bathrooms. Sammy had to retire from the race due to having such a bad poop that he got weak. The reason he had the incident was because he ate a taco in the morning which was dirty. It is considered the second most historic Richmond 400 after of course the really historic 1997 Richmond 400 known for a big one involving 11 cars as well as The King flipping six times but SOMEHOW returning to the 1997 Dinoco 400 and also Win95's GOD CRUSTY ROTOR WINNING! Meanwhile Don Chapcar steals the win from Darrell Cartrip on the last lap with 3rd going to Kraig Shiftright and 4th going to Alex Quint. James Cleanair finishes good surprisingly having placed 11th! The King does not finish after colliding on lap 67 with Mike Seasons, Bill Shields, Ron Pitcar, Murray Clutchburn and Eugene Carbureski. Chick Hicks finished in the 5th place but did not cause any crashes. All part-timers except Floyd Mulvhill attended. Norman Green was not able to attend due to having stomach infection and neither did Harold Axel due to him taking care of his younger sister in the hospital. Norman got replaced by Ricky Fillups and Ricky finished 14th while Harold didn't get replacement as he was a multiple car backup (for Harold and Norman). This is the most historic Richmond 400 of all time and it is considered the most memorable for a lot of Piston Cup fans. Gallery WARNING: They might give you disgust or might '''even make you sick, you have been warned! Sammy Smelter Pooping (1981 Richmond 400).png|Pooping Sammy. Sammy Smelter Pooping Number 2 (1981 Richmond 400).png|Magnet Face in the bathroom. 2t2snk.gif|Footage of Sammy pooping as found in a 2007 RSN Classics airing. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Sammy goes to the bathroom! Pinkie: OH NO! WHAT'S THIS!? SAMMY SMELTER IS LEAVING THE TRACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHAT THE (Popeye toot) IS GOING ON!? Spike: I DON'T KNOW PINKIE BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HE IS HEADED TO THE BATHROOM! (Team Radio) Rust-Eze Crew Chief: SAMMY! Now is not the time to go to the bathroom UGH! (back live) Spike: YUP SAMMY HAS GONE TO THE BATHROOM! We shall find out soon enough as to why Sammy Smelter went to the bathroom in the middle of the race! (meanwhile in the bathroom, note even private discussions can have censor sounds) Sammy: Oh man. This is the most terrible poop I ever had! Now my rear end will be so sore and needs replacement! (2x You Kid) (2x Popeye Toot)! Ok I'm done I guess. (soon) Sammy: I'M BACK GUYS SORRY! Let's continue this race I guess... Rust-eze Crew Chief: Ok. You can continue. Rust-eze Pitty 1: He smells pretty bad still! Rust-eze Wide Pitty: Yeah he does! (later on lap 33) Sammy: OH NO I HAVE TO GO AGAIN! (goes) (again in the bathroom) Sammy: THIS IS SO (Dolphin Censor) IT! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THEN WHAT HAPPENED SOME TIME AGO! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (bawls) THIS IS SO HORRIBLE IT JUST WON'T STOP! THIS IS THE MOST TERRIBLE POOP I HAVE EVER HAD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME TACO? MY REAR END IS SURELY GONE BY NOW! Rust-Eze Crew Chief: WHY ARE YOU DOING TO THE (Uncle Noah Horn) BATHROOM IDIOT!? YOU ARE TURNING IT INTO SCRAP METAL!!!!!! Sammy (poops): There we go! Rust-Eze Crew Chief: YOU'RE RETIRING! Sammy (bawls and poops some more): ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lap 67 Crash Spike: AND WE GOT TROUBLE! THE KING COLLIDES WITH MIKE SEASONS, NIGHTDONA 500 WINNER BILL SHIELDS, RON PITCAR, MURRAY CLUTCHBURN AND EUGENE CARBURESKI!!! ALL OF THEM INVOLVED!!! (Tank Coat Radio) Eugene: I smelled the horrible smell of Sammy Smelter pooping and I am still thinking of the (Dolphin censor) poop even when I am involved in this crash with The King, Seasons, Raleigh Shields, Pitcar and Clutchburn. In fact there are no fans near the speedway bathrooms right now! Wells: Yeah me too! (Ulysses Mining Co radio) Alex: Has Sammy not come out of the bathroom? Ulysses Mining Co Crew Chief: No he has not! He is still there! I THINK HE IS OUT OF THE RACE! (N20 Cola Radio) Ron: Chief I smell something horrible. David Tirechanger (name of Ron's crew chief): Yeah it's pretty disgusting. (Rust-Eze Team Radio) Sammy: Chief I am too weak to race. I'm still in the bathroom but I'm NEARLY done. Ok. I'M FINALLY (Popeye toot) DONE! BUT I CAN'T RACE SORRY! Rust-Eze crew chief: Alright. Alright. (end of radio) Rust-eze Crew Chief: I just got called by the team radio from Sammy that he is too weak to race due to what happened in the bathroom. So we should wait for him and then get packing! Pinkie: So that was that crash! THIS RICHMOND 400 IS HISTORIC FROM SAMMY SMELTER TO THIS CRASH! Trivia # One of the race nicknames, "A Bad Day for Sammy Smelter" is based on the Thomas and Friends episode name "A Bad Day for Sir Handel." Results # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Alex Quint - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Thomas Tireson - 200 laps # Ricky Fillups - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Bill Brady - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Sam Krankzler - 200 laps # Ronald Oaks - 107 laps(crash) # Cole Speedland - 107 laps(crash) # Slide Powers - 107 laps(crash) # Greg Candyman - 107 laps(crash) # Charles Johnson - 100 laps(engine) # Billy Ford - 69 laps(crashed into Bernie) # Mike Seasons - 66 laps(crash) # Ron Pitcar - 66 laps(crash) # The King - 66 laps(crash) # Murray Clutchburn - 66 laps(crash) # Bill Shields - 66 laps(crash) # Eugene Carbureski - 66 laps(crash) # Sammy Smelter - 33 laps(DNF due to pooping in the bathroom due to having a dirty taco) # David Palmer - 0 laps(crash) # Andrew Axler - DNS(qualifying crash) Category:Historic Races Category:Infamous Races Category:1981 Piston Cup